Another Story
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Una simple pregunta terminó por convertirse en un deseo eterno. —Oye ¿qué quieres ser en tu próxima vida? —preguntó con curiosidad. —Eh ¿y tú qué?—. Había replicado al no poder pensar una respuesta con claridad. —En mi próxima vida quiero ser yo y conocerte de nuevo. —respondió el oji-miel con una sonrisa. El niño de ojos azules se sintió avergonzado y atinó a murmurar. —Idiota...


Hola a todos (tendría que estar descansado, pero no...xD)

¡Vine aquí con un nuevo proyectito que surgió de repente! Así que, eso es lo único que tengo para decirles.

¡Ojala les guste y nos vemos abajito!

* * *

—¡Ya me voy! —gritó al bajar las escaleras dando saltos de dos en dos, sin molestarse en despedir correctamente a sus padres; ya que éstos, como era de esperarse, desayunaban tranquilamente en el corredor depositando su completa atención en la revista de modas o el periódico de aquella mañana. _«Tch. ¡Y luego yo soy el maleducado!»._ Pensaba al sentir una punzada de molestia. —¡Si tengo la opción de llegar tarde aquí, no duden que lo haré!

Su padre levantó la vista del periódico, viendo como su hijo tomaba un pan tostado de la mesa. —Ten cuidado. —dijo con ese aire tranquilo y serio, para luego volver a concentrarse en su _"labor"._

—Mucha suerte en la escuela, hijo —deseó la mujer con una leve sonrisa en el rostro al levantarse de su asiento y buscar un poco de café.

_«Que considerados. »_ Pensó con burla. Al oír el pitido de su reloj digital olvidó la presencia de sus padres y abandonó lo más rápido casa, comenzando a correr con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Lo que menos deseaba era llegar tarde y tener que esperar en el corredor hasta que la clase acabara! _«¡Agh, maldigo a mi familia por hacerme llegar tarde! ¡Ellos tienen la culpa!. »_ Vociferaba en su cabeza mientras daba un gran mordisco a su "desayuno" sin detener el movimiento de sus piernas. —¡Muévanse de mi camino! —gritó enfurecido, evadiendo a algunos peatones que transitaban tranquilamente por las calles.

El estar concentrado en principal objetivo, no notó que uno de sus hombros rozó accidentalmente el de otra persona y su dueño terminó deteniendo su caminar para mirar a la persona que lo había "chocado". Sus ojos castaños se mantuvieron fijos en la silueta del muchacho que pasó a su lado hasta que pudo ver como desaparecía entre la multitud y sin un motivo aparente, una sonrisa terminó formándose en su rostro, dándole una apariencia algo tierna y hasta encantadora. Sujetó las mangas de su mochila y emprendió el viaje hasta la escuela, esperando volver a encontrarse a ese niño de ojos azules.

Tuvo suerte que al llegar a su salón el profesor no estuviera presente. ¡Punto para él y su genial ser! Hubiera gritado emocionado, hasta contento, por lo sucedido, sin embargo, tenía una apariencia que mantener: el niño frío, distante, mentiroso, manipulador y sobre todo, carismático con los profesores o sus compañeros.

Dejó su mochila sobre el suelo para tomar asiento sobre el pupitre más alejado de todos. _«Gracias a mí talento innato pude llegar a tiempo. »_ Llevó ambas piernas sobre el escritorio y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, una clara postura de despreocupación y aburrimiento. Sin embargo, una repentina imagen sobre su cabeza hizo que detuviera la alabanza a sus excelentes y sobresalientes cualidades. Era el mismo sueño de siempre, que venía a atormentarlo desde niño: se veía a sí mismo en medio de la noche, ya sea sobre un edificio u oculto en un callejón, con la mirada perdida en al nada hasta que alguien llegaba y de manera instintiva corría hacia su objetivo, para destruirlo con sus propias manos y antes de poder notarlo, sus manos se convertían en garras, tan filosas como cuchillos, y perforaban la garganta de esa persona. Y al retomar la consciencia escapaba de la escena del crimen, evitando posar sus ojos sobre sus dedos ensangrentados; sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, podía sentir la sensación de la sangre sobre sus dedos, y esa era una de las cosas que más odiaba al recordar esos sueños.

_«Esta es una de las cosas que más odio… »_ Su mirada se desvió hacia su regazo. _«…pero, ello no es lo único que me perturba aquí… es otra cosa… algo más importante. »_ Suspiró sintiéndose angustiado. _«Últimamente… veo a una persona a mí lado. Sonríe estirando una mano hacia mí, diciendo un nombre que no puedo entender… pero, lo que no puedo borrar de mi cabeza, son sus ojos: Sus ojos marrones. »_ Pensaba ante la repentina sensación agradable que se situaba sobre su pecho. _« Él parece la luz…. Brilla con tanta luz, que debo apartar la mirada… » _Mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente ante el repentino acelerar de su corazón, hasta casi pudo percibir un pequeño tinte rosado sobre sus mejillas pálidas. _«Pero incluso así… ¿no hay problema si me quedo a tu lado? » _Esta vez era diferente, tuvo la sensación de que su propia voz resonaba sobre su cabeza y ello hizo que se sintiera sorprendido. _«¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?! »_ Se sentó correctamente sobre la silla para llevar una de las manos hasta su frente. _«…yo… no puedo dejar de pensar en esa persona… ¡no puedo! »_ Deshizo sus pensamientos al momento en que el profesor llegó.

Otro día, en su vida monótona, comenzaba.

El resto de la mañana, procuró hacer lo mismo de siempre. Centrarse en sus pensamientos y él mismo, ignorando lo más posible todo lo que sea innecesario (es decir, el resto de las personas. Incluido su familia) para su vida. Las horas pasaron lentamente, lo cual fue uno de los peores martirios del niño, y el poder escuchar la campana sonando trajo una sensación de felicidad en su pecho ¡Nunca antes había escuchado un sonido tan hermoso como ese! Guardó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y abandonó la escuela con gran velocidad.

Caminó por las calles, con ese andar despreocupado; casi felino; que lo caracterizaba, con una de sus manos sobre el bolsillo de su pantalón y un libro de historia en su brazo derecho. _«¿Qué podría hacer ahora? »_ Pensó con detenimiento, mirando en todas las direcciones, hasta que una repentina idea apareció en su mente. _«Mejor iré al parque de siempre »_ Sonrió divertido, orgulloso de su propia idea; pero a medida de que se aproximaba a ese lugar, su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo acelerado y un sentimiento extraño se adueñaba de su ser, mezclando melancolía y tristeza_. «…esto mismo sucede… cuando pienso en esa persona… » _Bajó la mirada al suelo mientras continuaba con su marcha. _«… ¿quién será esa persona…? Yo siento… que la he visto antes… que la he visto en un lugar… »_ Sin saberlo, sus ojos azules se llenaron de un brillo de dolor.

—Me gustaría volver a verlo… otra vez. —pensó en voz alta en un murmullo, sin notar que otra persona se aproximaba a él en dirección contraria.

_**Ambos crearon… un nuevo reencuentro.**_

Un choque brusco y algo torpe, provocó que el niño de ojos azules terminara cayendo sentado al suelo mientras los libros en sus brazos y la mochila oscura que colgaba sobre su espalda terminaran esparcidas a su alrededor. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados ¡eso sí que había dolido! ¿y qué era lo más humillante? ¡Es que no había notado la presencia de otra persona en los alrededores! Lo tomó desprevenido y eso fue lo que más odiaba, que las cosas ocurrieran de repente y no le permitieran analizar los hechos como correspondía.

Su mano derecha descendió hasta la zona del impacto, masajeando suave y delicadamente. _«Ahhh mierda. ¡Mataré al bastardo que me empujó. » _Inconscientemente elevó su mano libre, sin saber que ésta terminaría rozando con la de otra persona y entrelazó los dedos con ella, más al notar sus propias acciones abrió los ojos de repente, encontrándose con una mirada color almendra y una sonrisa alegre y un tanto cariñosa. _«…esos ojos… yo… los he visto antes… » _Pensaba sin poder apartar la mirada de esa persona. _«…ellos… parecen luz… »_ Sus mejillas terminaron sonrojándose y sin comprender el motivo de su acción, dio otro pequeño apretó al agarre, ganándose una sonrisa más grande por parte del niño frente suyo.

—¿Y tú… quién eres? —preguntó sin deshacerse de esa expresión alegre y amable en su rostro.

—Yo…—. Ninguna palabra coherente procedía de sus labios, solo balbuceos; que para su mala suerte, solo causaba una risa divertida al oji-marrón.

Volvió a reírse. —¿Te encuentras bien?—. Sonrió sin deshacer el agarre sobre el niño de ojos azules y cabello blanco. —¿No puedes hablar o no sabes hablar? —preguntó con sencillez, salvo que esa misma sencillez solo hizo enfurecer a la persona sobre el suelo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente. —¡Claro que sé hablar! ¡Idiota!—. Apartó la mano al desviar la mirada en otra dirección. —Claro que sé hablar. —refunfuñó por lo bajo.

—¡Que alivio! Creí que te había lastimado.

—Fue solo un golpe, nada fuera de lo común.

—Ah cierto. ¿Pero te dolió?

Suspiró resignado. —Dolió, pero no te preocupes. —replicó con cierta molestia en su voz. Se levantó del suelo limpiando la tierra de sus pantalones, teniendo cuidado de no mostrarse más avergonzado de lo que ya se sentía. Buscó con la mirada sus pertenecías, notando que ese niño había comenzado a recogerlas al instante que sus manos se soltaron—. Ah… gracias, no tenías que hacerlo. —agradeció al tener sus pertenecías devuelta sobre sus manos y ubicó la mochila detrás de su hombro. El otro niño asintió, con un casi imperceptible sonroso sobre sus mejillas. _«¿Se sonrojó? ¡Vaya! Esto es algo para recordar». _Pensaba mientras una sonrisa se situaba sobre su rostro.

—A-ah… esto, no es necesario que me agradezcas. De-después de todo, fui yo quién te golpeó. —Llevó una de las manos detrás de su cabeza, en claro gesto de vergüenza. —Discúlpame, por favor.

Negó con la cabeza. —No, descuida. Fui yo quien no estaba prestando atención.

—No, fui quien estuvo en falta ¡Yo debo disculparme!

—¿Acaso no estás escuchando? ¡Yo debo disculparme!

—¡No yo!

—¡No, yo soy el que se disculpa!

—¡No yo!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Agh, eres un mocoso terco y obstinado!

—¡Y tú eres un niño caprichoso y mimado!

Se miraron fijamente con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados, sin notar lo próximo que estaban sus rostros y como sus frentes se rozaban, sin embargo, al encontrarse con la mirada del otro terminaron riéndose a carcajadas. ¡La situación era de lo más absurda! ¿Pero qué importaba? Ninguno de ellos iba a negar que estaban disfrutando la cercanía del otro.

El oji-marrón secó unas lagrimitas que de la esquina su ojo derecho. —Tienes razón… hay veces que soy un poco terco y obstinado ¡Pero solo un poco, eh!—. Le guiñó el ojo al niño delante suyo, en un gesto de complicidad.

El albino sonrió. —Entonces… reconozco que soy un poco ¡solo un poco! caprichoso y mimado.

El de ojos marrones rozó algunos de sus cabellos negros, los cuales se elevaban hacia arriba en forma de "picos", y terminó llevando ambas manos detrás de su espalda. —¿Sabes? Aunque tú no quieras… deseo disculparme. Es que… siento que me encuentro en falta contigo—. Elevó su vista al cielo despejado. —Y lo digo en serio… —ultimó antes de que su acompañante pudiera decir algo—. …yo quisiera que me disculpes. Discúlpame por favor…

Ante la seriedad de esas palabras, se avergonzó levemente. —I-idiota… —dijo bajito al sentir sus mejillas sonrosándose—. O-oye… no tienes que—. Se vio interrumpido al sentir los dedos del pelinegro sobre sus labios, obligándolo a callar.

—Discúlpame… por esas palabras hirientes que te he dicho antes. —murmuró sin apartar sus ojos castaños de los azules—. Y-yo… yo sentía tanto odio… quería vengarme de él… ¡quería hacerle pagar por todo el daño que le hizo a Kaito! Quería destruirlo con mis propias manos… y cuando tú… tú quisiste detenerme… volqué todo mi odio en ti… —dijo con el tono de voz un poco ronco—. …No solo destruí a Pitou… sino a ti, a nuestra amistad… ¿te lastimé mucho, verdad?

El oji-azul no supo que responder y solo atinó a cubrirse los ojos con algunos de sus cabellos blancos, evitando a como dé lugar contemplar esa mirada sincera y honesta. —…¿q-qué…?—. No tenía el valor para completar la pregunta. Solo permaneció allí, delante del pelinegro, ignorando la presencia de las demás personas que transitaban a su alrededor, y sintiendo como éste comenzaba a acariciar sus mejillas, deshaciéndose de las lágrimas que hasta hace unos segundos se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a soltar.

—Discúlpame por todo… por todo ese daño que te hice…―. A pesar de estar sonriendo, sus ojos almendra se vieron cubiertos por un brillo de tristeza. ―…. Perdóname por el daño que te he hecho antes… _Killua._

El albino levantó la vista de inmediato, encontrándose de inmediato con esa sonrisa y esos ojos castaños, entendiendo también que esta no era la primera vez que los veía. Y un recuerdo oculto en su memoria; el recuerdo que cuando perdió a su mejor amigo; terminó por traerle la verdad definitiva.

_**Ellos ya se habían visto antes.**_

.

.

.

_El peor escenario ocurrió. Gon, su mejor amigo, la persona más importante de su vida, su luz, el motivo de su nueva existencia, tendido sobre el suelo a varios metros de distancia. Sus piernas se movieron por sí solas y corrió hasta él, clamando su nombre desesperadamente. Sus pies tropezaron contra unas rocas y sus rodillas se estrellaron con brusquedad sobre la superficie, pero eso no fue suficiente impedimento para ser capaz de detenerlo, e hizo lo único que podía hacer, se arrastró por la tierra incrustando las uña para tener el impulso necesario para seguir._

—_¡Gon! —gritó asustado, aterrado de ver el cuerpo del pelinegro— ¡G-Gon! ¡Gon!—. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas lentamente y al llegar junto a su amigo sintió que todo el aliento en su cuerpo desaparecía. —….Gon…. —murmuró al poder ver con sus propios ojos el estado de su mejor amigo._

_El cabello negro se esparcía a su alrededor, era mucho más largo de lo normal, su brazo derecho amputado y la herida abierta hacia que la sangre escapar con libertad, numerosos cortes y rasguños sobre su piel morena descubierta, los pantalones cortos verdes y la camisa blanca rasgados en algunas partes. Pero ello no fue lo que más aterró a Killua, sino el ver el rostro de Gon. Tan pacífico y calmado, como si estuviese durmiendo tranquilamente, con numerosas heridas desde las mejillas, la frente y su labio inferior._

—_Gon—. Una de sus manos heridas sujetó la cabeza del menor mientras su pulgar rozaba con ternura la mejilla del menor, y la otra lo sujetaba por las piernas. —G-Gon… despierta. —pidió en un murmullo con su voz ronca—. Va-vamos… despierta… de-despierta… por favor—. Movió con cuidado el cuerpo del moreno, siendo cuidado de no hacer un movimiento brusco. Pero comprendió que nada de ello fue suficiente para despertarlo. —Gon… va-vamos… a-abre tus ojos.. ¡Ábrelos por favor! ¡Gon! ¡Gon!—. Pudo ver como sus propias lágrimas se estrellaba sobre las mejillas de Gon. —…vamos… t-tienes q-que despertar… anda… de-despierta… no me de-dejes aquí… no lo hagas…_

_Sosteniendo por el cuello, el albino elevó la cabeza del menor para así poder besar su frente y murmurar una vez más el nombre de su persona especial. Killua cerró sus ojos con cuidado, sintiendo que aun así las lágrimas no cesaban, y concentró todos sus sentidos para percibir el ritmo de los latidos del corazón ajeno._

_Y esa fue… la peor decisión que pudo tomar._

_Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y contempló horrorizado el rostro "dormido" de su amigo. —N-no… —musitó con la voz quebrada— …n-no… G-Gon… ¡Gon, no!—. Se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo del pelinegro al entender que ese corazón ya no volvería a latir nunca más. —...G-Gon… G-Gon… no…no no…. ¡N-no por favor…! No m-me dejes… no lo hagas… por favor… —suplicaba a cada segundo transcurrido, sintiendo toda su vida estaba a punto de derrumbarse— …no tú… no me dejes aquí... y-ya no quiero... ya no quiero estar solo...—. Tuvo tantos sentimientos sobre su pecho: ira, odio, frustración, tristeza, pero el dolor sobre todos ellos. —… no te-teníamos… que terminar así…_

_En medio de su dolor, el niño de tez clara y ojos azules pudo percibir lo peligroso que se había vuelto en ese lugar, aun podía sentirse en el ambiente tenso las auras de las dos criaturas que se enfrentaron: el escalofriante Nen de Neferpitou y la poderosa aura de Gon; además de ello, el albino vio por el rabillo de su ojo como la naturaleza que lo rodeaba comenzaba a marchitarse, parecía como si ésta hubiera sido víctima de un poderoso veneno, que la destruía y aniquilaba con el solo correr de los segundos. Su instinto comenzó a indicarle que debía escapar de allí, que su vida corría peligro, sin embargo, al recordar que su razón de existir ya no podría volver a abrir sus ojos sentía como si todo lo demás no importara._

_Killua sonrió ante un repentino pensamiento en su mente, y entendió que esa sería la mejor opción. Su única opción. —Gon. —dijo su nombre, teniendo plena consciencia de que éste no podría oírlo. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, él lo oiría donde quiera que se encuentre—. Tra-tranquilo… no me iré… —murmuró mientras sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, para luego decir otra frase sobre el oído del menor—. Me quedaré contigo—. Depositó un último beso sobre los labios de Gon y al separarse, recostó el cuerpo de su mejor amigo sobre el suelo. —…prometiste que salvaríamos a Kaito… tú lo hiciste… ahora yo… yo quiero seguirte…—. Un suave sollozo brotó de sus labios húmedos. —Me quedaré contigo siempre… Gon. —Dijo al sentir una calidez en su pecho; la misma agradable calidez que sintió al conocer por primera vez al niño—. M-me que-quedaré a tu lado… para siempre…_

_Recostó su propio cuerpo sobre el pecho del moreno, envolviendo los brazos sobre su torso, no sin antes hacer que éste envolviera el brazo sobre sus propios hombros, y cerró con cierta pesadez. Dio un último suspiro y dejo que cualquier escenario posible terminara con su vida. Pero ya nada importaba, ahora que podía estar una vez más en los brazos de Gon, todo valía la pena._

_Incluso la propia muerte._

.

.

.

Ante esas imágenes, las lágrimas no perdieron tiempo en tratar de rodar por sus mejillas. _«…Entonces… no eran sueños… no lo eran… » _Pensaba mientras unos cuantos sollozos brotaban desde el interior de su garganta. _«…no era un sueño… nunca fue un sueño… »_ Elevó una de sus manos, solo para rozar el brazo derecho del pelinegro, rozando con sus dedos toda la extensión de éste. _«…si ocurrió… ese sueño si ocurrió… »_ ―Y-yo…―. Tragó saliva con pesadez, oyendo también como su corazón se estrellaba salvajemente contra su pecho. ―…yo… te vi morir. ―murmuró sin detener su llanto.

El pelinegro sonrió con tristeza. ―Lo siento Killua… ¿te preocupe mucho, verdad? ―preguntó con preocupación, inclinando la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados― ¿Pero sabes algo? Estuve muy feliz ¡muy feliz de que tú hayas sido lo último que mis ojos pudieran ver!

No solo un sonrojo se apoderó de su cuerpo, sino también un notable sentimiento de ira. ―¡Eres un idiota! ―gritó al liberarse del agarre del menor para propinarle un golpe sobre la cabeza― ¡Eres un estúpido, un estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un grandisimo idiota!

Llevó ambas manos sobre su cabeza, a la zona en donde el oji-azul lo golpeó con fuerza. ―¡Whaaaah, eso dolió! y―. Un fuerte golpe sobre su mejilla izquierda lo hizo detenerse con su lamento. En medio del desconcierto, llevó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla rojiza, rozando con ternura la zona. ―¿Ki…? ¿Killua?

―¡¿C-cómo puedes… cómo puedes decirme algo así?! ¡¿Acaso tienes una idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti?! ―gritó con rabia― ¡Para mí… ve-verte así, tan lastimado, tan herido, tan… tan frío!―. Esa última parte había sido dicha con un nudo en su garganta y la voz a punto de quebrarse. ―N-ni tú ni Pitou fueron los únicos que murieron allí… y-yo morí al ve-verte así… ¡Morí al verte morir! ¡Morí contigo... una parte de mí murió contigo!―. Cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que apretaban los puños con fuerza. ―¡Siempre haces lo mismo!

―Killua…

―¡Siempre haces lo mismo, _Gon_! ¡Siempre pretendes solucionar las cosas por ti mismo, olvidándote que yo estoy contigo! ¡Que lucho a tu lado, que si cae te levantaré, y que si me pides que te espere lo haré… lo haré con tal de volver a verte!―. Todas y cada una de sus palabras eran dichas con un sentimiento de dolor contenido. ―Q-qué yo… yo ya estoy cansado de ir un paso detrás de ti… yo quiero ir a tu par. Quiero caminar, quiero correr, quiero hacerr todo… pero a la par tuya…―. Lamió su labio inferior sintiéndose nervioso. ―Y al ve-verte así… me prometí a mí mismo… y a-al verte muerto… lo prometí… q-que yo siempre iría a tu par… pasara lo que pasara…

Esta vez, el moreno de ojos marrones era quién comenzaba a llorar, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. ―Killua…

―Y será siempre así… yo siempre estaré a tu par… de ahora en adelante…―. Tomó las manos del menor, dándoles un pequeño y ligero apretón al final. ―…lo hice antes…. lo haré ahora… y lo haré para siempre…

Con ayuda de su antebrazo se deshizo de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y miró con una sonrisa a la persona que tenía delante suyo. ―Killua. ―dijo su nombre, conmovido por las palabras del mayor― ¡Oh Killua, te extrañé tanto! ―gritó antes de lanzarse a los brazos del albino, sin medir si éste podría atraparlo, y para suerte de ambos, el mayor alcanzó a sostener su cuerpo sin caer al suelo en el intento― ¡Killua, te extrañé mucho, mucho, mucho y mucho! ¡Lo digo en serio!

Sonrió tímidamente. ―También te extrañé idiota… y mucho. ―dijo cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando una vez el tener a su persona especial sobre sus brazos―. Te extrañé mucho…

―Ehehehe ¡Yo más! ―exclamó luego de que el mayor lo ubicara sobre el suelo pero sin quitar los brazos en torno de su cintura― ¡Hey, aún estoy enojado contigo!―. El oji-azul lo miró extrañado. ―¡No tenías que golpearme así!―. Infló las mejillas en gesto de enojo.

―¡¿Qué?! Encima que fuiste tú quien hizo la imprudencia ¿no puedo reprenderte por ello? ¡Eres un idiota!―. Lo soltó bruscamente, sin usar toda su fuerza, y le dio la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―¡Vamos Killua, no te enojes conmigo! Tú ya sabes como soy…

―¡Si claro!

―¡Es cierto!

―No te escucho.

Se ubicó nuevamente delante del albino. ―¡Además siempre será así! Yo haré imprudencias, las más tontas o estúpidas, y tú siempre serás quién me detenga. ¡Ha sido así antes y será así para siempre! ―exclamó entre risas, provocando en el oji-azul un sonrojo notable.

El peliblanco suspiró, aunque no quisiera darle la razón al oji-marrón, sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas. Elevó brevemente su mirada al cielo a la par que una suave y tímida sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. _«Ya lo dije antes y lo reafirmo… me quedaré a tu lado siempre. »_ Pensaba sin poder apartar la vista de esa sonrisa alegre y cariñosa del menor. _«Nunca… me iré de tu lado. »_ Esta vez, no pudo contener la sonrisa de su rostro. ―…Entiendo. ―murmuró para sí.

―Nee, Killua...

―Sabes que aquí no me llamo así… ya no me llamó Killua aquí. Ni soy hijo de esa familia de asesinos. Ya no soy... ese niño que conociste...

―¡Eso no importa! ¡Killua siempre será Killua! Y eso nada ni nadie puede cambiarlo.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces debo decirte Gon?

―¡Claro que sí! Yo siempre seré Gon, el niño terco, obstinado, alegre, que confía en todos y siempre mete en problemas a sus amigos, sobre todo a su mejor amigo Killua. ―Dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro― ¿Y sabes qué más? ―. El albino negó con la cabeza y el moreno terminó aproximando su rostro, dejando una mínima distancia entre ambos. ―Soy ese Gon… que mientras tenga a su mejor amigo Killua a su lado, será sumamente feliz.

―Gon…―. Alcanzó a musitar el nombre del pelinegro antes de que éste posara los labios sobre los suyos, en un beso tímido y casto. Para luego al separarse, las mejillas del oji-azul se sonrojaran furiosamente.

―Y tú siempre serás Killua… el mismo Killua mimado, caprichoso, engreído y un poco tímido, que le encanta molestar a sus amigos, y daría lo que fuera por ayudarlos. Sobre todo, al tonto de su mejor amigo Gon…―. Rozó con su mano derecha una de las mejillas sonrojadas. ―Siempre serás ese Killua para mí…

―Gon…

―¿Sí?

―Eres un idiota.

―¡Hey!

―Pero así de idiota… sigues siendo lo más importante para mí.

Rió encantado de que el albino comenzara a ser más abierto sobre sus sentimientos. ―Nee, mi mamá dijo que cocinaría un pastel de Sr. Choco-robot ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo?

La sonrisa ladina, estilo gatuno, no tardó en aparecer. ―¡Claro, eso no se pregunta!

―Y también debes ayudarme en matemáticas.

Bufó. ―Sea antes o ahora, continuas siendo pésimo en matemáticas―. Ante esas palabras, el de ojos almendra rascó nerviosamente la parte baja de su cabeza, sabiendo que no podía replicar a ello.

Y juntos comenzaron a caminar sonriéndose mutuamente. En un gesto atrevido, el menor entrelazó una de sus manos con la del mayor para dar un apretón al final, y cuando el oji-azul lo notó, para sorpresa de ambos, no deshizo el agarre, sino que devolvió el gesto sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

_**Si ellos estaban juntos, la vida entera tenía un nuevo sentido.**_

* * *

Bueno, bueno. Eso fue todo..

Esto, hay que decirlo, se basó entre las frases dichas por Gon y Killua al final del capitulo 122 (cuando dan los adelantos). Hay que sincerarse un poco, con unas frases así, con las escenas que hubo en el anime y el manga ¿todavía siguen diciendo que el GonxKillua/ KilluaxGon no existe? XD XD XD  
Y el otro motivo fue un loco pensamiento que tuve: _"¿Qué hubiera sucedido si ambos morían...?"_ ¡Y ahí está! Las dos cosas calzaron perfectamente, a mí parecer, y pudo salir esto. Estoy muy feliz, porque una de las cosas que más me gusta son los amores a través del tiempo (las re-encarnaciones y todo eso). ¡Así que a mí me gustó!

Los dejo que ustedes juzguen este pequeño One-shot. Estaré ansiosa por leer sus comentarios. Se cuidan y gracias por leer.

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
